


why did i have to punch that guy?

by hugharekillianmelou



Series: Swangs [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:01:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22190749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hugharekillianmelou/pseuds/hugharekillianmelou
Relationships: Fangs Fogarty/Sweet Pea
Series: Swangs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597333
Kudos: 21





	why did i have to punch that guy?

Fangs hummed a song as he walked down the street that lead to the whyte wyrm. His bike was in the shop, so he opted to walk more places. It was nice.

As he turned onto the street, he heard grunting and noises of a fight. He stopped humming and stepped closer to see Sweet Pea shaking down an equally tall boy that was putting up one hell of a fight. Both looked battered and bruised, but the boy had managed to get Sweet Pea on the ground before Fangs came running at him and tackled him, punching the kid’s face a few times before he was sure he was knocked out. He turned to the other teen, who was pulling himself up, face bleeding and bruised.

“Fogarty, my hero” he offered his hand to his friend and smiled. Fangs took it and pulled himself off the other unconscious teen.

“So, why did I have to punch that guy?” he asked, as Sweet Pea slung an arm over his shoulder.

“Don’t worry about it” Fangs raised a brow at his friend.

“Whenever you say that, it bites you in the ass”

“Only 50% of the time”

“More like 80/20”

“Again, don’t worry about it”

“Sweet Pea…” the teen in question huffed, then sighed.

“You remember when you were slammed against the wall during that fight? And you got this bruise?” he poked the blue and yellow splotch on the other boy’s jaw

“Yeah? The one a week ago?”

“That’s the guy who did it”

“…Are you-really?”

“Yeah. No one gets away with that shit. Especially not for you” he smiled, teeth bloody and lip busted, and booped Fangs’ nose. Fangs smiled back, before putting a hand over the other boy’s mouth.

“Put that away, Dracula, you’re getting blood on my clothes” he pointed to the small red dots that now rested on his t shirt.

“My bad” Sweets said, moving his head away from Fangs’ hand, and spit some blood out. Fangs handed him a water bottle,and the other teen swished some in his mouth before he spit it back out. He looked at the other teen, the smile back on his face.

“There, better?” His pearly whites had some slight traces of blood, but at least he didn’t look like he was a creature of the night.

“Now you just look mad”

“Only for you Fogarty, only for you” he chuckled, pulling the other boy with him as the two made their way to the Whyte Wyrm, joking and taunting each other the rest of the way.


End file.
